Gomenasai
by SweetLonelyWriter
Summary: Mikan broke up with Natsume...what could be the reason? after breaking up with him....Natsume's father introduced Mikan to him and says that they *Natsume's father and Mikan* would get married. WHAT! what's happening! read and find out.NxM?a bit of humor
1. Chapter 1

Me: whhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooo! Gomen minna-san if I didn't made a story immediately! because we had no internet...but now we have! Yay!

Natsume: tch. your just making an excuse because your lazy to type.

Me: -glares- shut up

Natsume: I won't shut up until you won't

Me: ..............

Natsume: -smirks-

Introduction!!!!!!!!!1 *drum rolls*

**Mikan Sakura**

20 years old. girlfriend of Natsume but later on she will break up with him. Muhahahahah.:] cheerful and clumsy.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

21 yrs. Old. Boyfriend of Mikan. Cares about Mikan a lot. Very arrogant and stoic person. But most of the time she's with Mikan. He shows his emotions but not most of them :

**Kaito Hyuuga**

Father of Natsume. 40 years old. Divorced with his wife. Found Mikan very interesting. Will do everything just to steal her away from Natsume.

**Hotaru Imai**

Best friend of Mikan. 20 years old. Very stoic but deep down inside she cares about her. Commonly called **"blackmailer queen" . **loves money :]

**Ruka Nogi **

Boyfriend of Hotaru. Very gentle and kind. Best friend of Natsume. Total opposite of Natsume.

**P.S: Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai will not appear much in this story :]**


	2. Trust me

**Me: gomenasai everyone but I changed the plot! Thank you the-crazeeh-one for giving me some advice! I was just lazy to type and you know I was in a hurry...gomen! please read the story again....Title changed from selfish to Gomenasai! :]**

Mikan was having a bad day... she would make the biggest mistake of her life. She doesn't want to do this but she have to. For a BIG reason. She went to her room and cried. Why does fate have to be so cruel?

**Mikan's POV**

Why me? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Grrr! Gomenasai ...please forgive me, _Natsume_

I thought of Calling him....I picked up my phone and dialled his number. I waited for him to answer the phone.

"what?" Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume, it's me Mikan" I said without a hint that I was crying

"Polka, hn. What do you want?"

"PERVERT! How did you know that I was wearing polka dots today!" I shouted at the phone

"hn. I have my sources"

"and what's that suppose to mean? Maybe you placed a hidden camera here somewhere" I said suspiciously

"tch. why would I do that?"

"you're spying on me don't you" I faked a sniff.

"idiot. It's just a guess. Don't cry"

"I can't believe it" I sobbed

"hey don't cry"

"I can't believe that you fell for that!" I laughed manically

"whatever. Now what do you want?"

"umm.......can we meet at the park in 15 minutes?"

"sure why not"

"thanks bye I love you"

"I love you too"

Haven't I mentioned? Natsume and I were together for about 5 years! Now I'm 20 and he's 21 but I think I can't be with him anymore.....And I'll regret it for sure but I have a reason....and I will surely hurt him because it will be his birthday 3 days from now

**Park**

**Natsume's POV**

What could Polka want? I sighed and went to the place we were suppose to meet

Knowing her she would be late...wait, she's there! Whoa for the first time she wasn't late! Guess I don't have to wait anymore..I smirked to myself. I called her and she smiled at me but it wasn't like the ones that she shows me....it's different..something is definitely wrong.....maybe she decided to end our relation- no! That can't be...I didn't do anything bad to her, or have I? Argh! I walked closely to her and she hugged me. I was surprised by her actions. But I hugged her back. She pulled away

"Natsume everything happens for a reason right? But no matter happens please trust me and remember that I will always love you..."her voice cracked. I know that she was about to cry I don't know but I just want to hug her and never let go. And I did. Now, I was nervous what will happen next.

"Natsume....gomenasai demo I'm breaking up with you....please trust me with this" Mikan's tears fell from her eyes. She pulled back and kissed me fully on the lips. I can't even move. But my feelings were all mixed up...did she just used me? Is she cheating on me? Is she tired of me? Maybe she loves another guy....I was very pissed but then she says that I should trust her....Mikan......why did you do this?

"You're not going anywhere" I said no emotions on my face. I dragged her to the car and to my house and to my room and locked the door.

I started kissing her but she was pounding my chest with her fist signalling me to let go but I didn't I just started to unbutton her shirt and what the heck am I doing? I wasn't in my usual self. I started to kiss her neck but I felt water on my face. I looked up at her and she was crying

"Natsume....pls. don't do this" she said while her body shook.

"I-I'm sorry...."

"someday you'll know the reason.... I-I have to go"

"wait...please let me drop you to your house" I said . she nodded and we went into the car. We were there and I went out of the car and opened her door. She thanked me and I just smiled. But that smile was full of pain and sadness. She was about to walk away but I suddenly grabbed her wrist and said

"can I have a last kiss?" I asked with full emotions in my eyes. She nodded. I kissed her gently and she responded I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her hands around my neck. It lasted about 1 minute. She pulled back.

"I love you...goodbye...." She said sadly. And it was over I went back to my house and went to my room and punched the wall many times until my hands bled

"MIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" I shouted. Good thing my room was sound proof. I guess this is the end but I'll never forget you Mikan. I love you.


	3. I love you

**Hihihi hi I'm back thank you for the ones who reviewed my stories! It means so much to me...anyways please enjoy the second chapter of the story...hmmm........I may or may not add Luna in this story...this would be fun...Muhahahahah..**

"NATSUME!"

Uh-oh I forgot to close the door....how stupid of me! Tch. what does he want now! I went downstairs

"NATSUME! Why are you screaming so loud!" my father said.

"none of your business"

"what happened."

"She broke up with me now leave me alone!" I ran upstairs again. He didn't noticed that I saw his smirk. Wait, I know that smirk...he was doing something.....hm.....suspicious.....whatever...I don't care anyways...I just wanted to be alone, well for now. I went to my room and got a photo album of me and Mikan....I scanned each page of our memories together...I saw a picture of our first kiss...I chuckled..she looks so cute there when she was blushing...I got this photo from Imai....damn. it was so expensive. But whatever it doesn't matter anyways. I turned the page and there was our first date in Central town and when she ate howalon and she was giving me some so I kissed her and I said that it was delicious she blushed madly when I did that.....I chuckled again....I scanned each and every page of our memories without knowing, I fell asleep.

I woke up and noticed the album beside me. I placed it on the table

"Natsume! Come down here!"

"coming!" stupid father. It's so early and yet he's shouting. Tch. I came down and noticed a girl rather a lady behind my father. I guess they're about to get married or whatever like I care.

"Natsume, I would like to introduce my future wife" My father said formally. The lady took a step sideward and my eyes widen. Mikan......I-I don't understand...why? I clenched my fist

**Mikan's POV**

Gomene Natsume. I didn't want this. But I have to. I love you.

"Mikan meet Natsume, Natsume meet Mikan" Kaito said

We shook hands demo it seemed like Natsume would crush my hand anytime. I could tell from his expression that he's very pissed.

He quickly ran upstairs

"I'm sorry about him" Kaito said

"I'll go talk to him" before he could say anything. I went upstairs and knocked on Natsume's door

"WHAT!" he seemed very hurt and pissed

I opened the door and said

"can I-I t-talk to y-you for a m-minute?"

"what do you want to talk about? How you hurt me? How you and my father will get married! I trusted you Mikan! But now I think of you as a........"

I entered and said

"what? Say it Natsume."

"now I think of you as a **SLUT, BITCH **and a **GOLD DIGGER! **You only want my father's money, don't you? And don't even explain yourself 'coz I understand that you didn't really love me you only want me for my money and to get close to my father!"

I was startled by those words. I don't blame him if he said that. But it really so much that I want to cry and run but my feet was numb...if only you knew what happened Natsume..... I really loved you. I really loved you. But I can't say the truth to you because it will ruin everything.....without knowing I fell on the floor and tears ran down my face...I can't stop them from falling...I really am sorry

"you said you would trust me, Natsume....that no matter happens you would trust me...but I can't blame you if you are angry with me. This is all my fault but if you know what is happening right now, you would understand me......I'm sorry"

**Natsume's POV**

I didn't know why I said those words... but I can't help it... I just stared at her crying.....I didn't mean it. She's right, I promised that I would trust her whatever happens..I'm sorry and what did she meant by 'but if you know what is happening right now, you would understand me'? that was the question that puzzled me.....


	4. win you back

**Mikan's POV**

I covered my mouth. I said too much. Now Natsume would get suspicious. I continued to cry but was shocked when Natsume hugged me.

"N-Natsume?" I asked uncomfortably

"I'm sorry" he sounded sincere.

"N-Natsume....."

**Next morning**

Everybody was getting prepared but not Natsume. He said that he wouldn't attend the marriage. I was sad when he said that. I think that he hates me now but I didn't really want to do this. He can think of me as anything as he wants but I was just protecting him, saving him from danger. I was getting dressed for the wedding and the make-up artist face my face and hair. Honestly, I don't know if I could do this.

**(I won't be writing how the marriage went because I don't know what they will say XD)**

**AFTER THE MARRIAGE**

I was really exhausted. I can't believe I made it and now I'm officially a Hyuuga, I wanted to be a Hyuuga to be a part of Natsume's life but not this kind. I want to get married to Natsume not Kaito. I bet Natsume is asleep. I directly went up to OUR room and changed clothes and laid on the bed and I fell asleep. A few minutes later, I noticed someone kissing me and I opened my eyes and saw Kaito. I pushed him away.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, panicked

"I want you to make love with me"

"n-no!" I ran away from the room and went to Natsume's room but I don't know why I ran to his room. Why did I ran? That's the whole point of marriage to have kids. But I don't want to give my virginity to him I want to give it to Natsume. I knocked at the door and he opened it. He looked annoyed because I woke him up.

"what?" he asked.

I hugged him and buried my face into his chest. I cried and cried until his shirt was soaked with my tears. He pulled me away roughly.

"don't touch me" he said coldly. Now, he really hates me. I won't have anyone to run to and to cry on. Does he hate me so much that he doesn't want to have contact with me?

"don't cry in front of me. I would not believe your acting so fuck off" He said with no emotion

I was hurt by those words

**Natsume's POV**

Shit. Why did I do that? It just slipped out. She continued to cry and I could see she is hurt by the words I said. I wasn't suppose to do this. I should get her back. Away from my stupid father. I have to win her back. Maybe I should start on my birthday. She suddenly ran away from me. I wanted to hug her tight but my body won't obey. I sighed and went back to my room

**NEXT MORNING**

I went downstairs and surprised that no one was there. Not even the maids. I went into the kitchen and saw Mikan cooking something. I walk towards her and hugged her from behind.

"Good morning" I whispered in her ear

"N-Natsume" she struggled to get away but I tightened my hands around her.

"Kaito might see us" she said worryingly. She panicked. Suddenly my stupid father went into the kitchen

"Good mo-" He stopped when he saw that I was hugging Mikan. He punched me and embraced Mikan

"don't touch my woman" he glared at me.

"tch. why? Is it wrong to hug my 'mother'?"

He didn't reply. I smirked. He lost. I laughed inside while Mikan ran to me and asked if I was okay. I said I was alright as she sighed. then she greeted me a happy birthday

**TBC.....................**

**Muhahahahah.... bye!**


	5. gomenasai

**EVENING**

**Mikan's POV**

I hope Natsume will like the surprise birthday party that I have prepared for him. It was already 9 and we were preparing ourselves in the garden. I invited his friends, to be specific our friends. There are many guests and Hotaru went too just because Ruka asked her and they are together now. Hotaru was shocked when she heard that I married Natsume's father. I told her everything in our room and Kaito wasn't there because he was busy greeting people. I cried and hugged her and she showed sympathy as expected from a best friend. I told her that she wasn't suppose to tell the reason why to anybody.

Now, I'm here waiting for him. I hope Natsume would come home any minute now. The guards signalled us that he was there. I told everybody to be quiet and turn the light off. As Natsume walked by the garden, we turned on the light and greeted him a happy birthday. Natsume was surprised and he looked at me. I smiled. His face was hard to read. Anyways, we ate and now was the time for me to perform on stage. I would sing for him. Let all my feelings out in a song. The lights were turned off and the spotlight was on the stage as I came out everybody clapped their hands.

"I dedicate this song to Natsume, my son. Happy Birthday!

**Gomenasai**

**By TATU**

**What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was a one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed**

I thought you will be mine forever, I guess I was wrong...fate has to break us apart but I still love you, Natsume. I wanted to cry always when I broke up with you but I couldn't 'coz I don't want you to see my sadness

**Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

I'm sorry for everything...sorry for hurting you...but I'm just protecting you..I'm sorry I let you down....I'm really am sorry. I looked at Natsume and he was staring at me as if he could understand what message I am sending to him through this song.

**What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain**

_Flashback:_

"_If you would not accept my proposal of marriage, I would kill Natsume," Kaito said_

_End of flashback_

**When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself**

When I wanted to call you, run to you, and hug you, I would stop myself. Because it's better like this, no one will get hurt....

**Gomenasai for everything  
Gomenasai, I know I let you down  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

I'm sorry for everything...sorry for hurting you...but I'm just protecting you..I'm sorry I let you down....I'm really am sorry.

-instrumental break-

Mikan went down and went to Natsume. She held out her hand to him. He hesitated but reached it. They went on the stage. Mikan stared at him while singing

**What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege**

I thought it was a dream, that Kaito said that to me but it wasn't

_Flashback:_

"_You monster! How could you kill your own son!" I yelled_

"_call me whatever you want. I don't care. Or do you want Natsume to die?" Kaito said with a smirk_

"_I accept! Just don't touch Natsume!" I said while crying_

_He smirked_

"_very well then, and don't you dare call the cops because I have a connection with them and I could go out in prison easily and I'll surely kill your family and friends if you did that. Now, you don't want that to happen. Do you?_

_End of flashback_

She began to cry. Natsume stared at her

**When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away**

When I broke up with you, I wanted to tell you so much, what's happening so you would understand me. However, I would make a mistake so I'll walk away if you will question me about what's happening.

**Gomenasai, for everything  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomenasai, I let you down  
Gomenasai, Gomenasai,  
Gomenasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now**

After the song ended. Natsume hugged me tight like he never wanted to let go. I cried more, unsure of what to do. Everyone cheered. I'm sure Kaito is watching us right now. I could feel someone glaring at me. And I was sure I'm gonna get in trouble later. I pulled away. We went down in the backstage and I kissed him, I didn't know why but I just did.

"Happy Birthday, Natsume" I pulled away and said

He smiled.

**End of POV**

They're not aware that Kaito was watching

**TBC...Muhahahahah....reviews!**


	6. baka

**Mikan's POV**

I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead. Kaito will kill me! I thought while walking to our room. I went inside and somebody closed the door and locked it. Two words: I'm. Dead.

"K-Kaito?" I asked, afraid of what he will do to me

He slapped me hard on the cheek. I fell on the floor. I could tell that he was drunk because he was holding a bottle of wine. He grabbed my hair and said

"I saw you kissing with Natsume. How dare you cheat on me. You know what will be the consequences if you will do that, right?" He slammed my face on the floor. Blood appearing on my head. He started to kick me and I coughed out blood. I screamed in pain.

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

I was walking to my room when I heard someone screamed. I recognized that voice. I ran to their room and opened the door. There I saw my father was about to hit Mikan with a bottle of wine. I saw Mikan covered with blood. It was obvious that my father was beating her up.

"STOP!" I yelled

My stupid father looked at me and said

"oh, Hi Natsume..What are you doing here?" he asked innocently

"How dare you do that to your wife!" I ran to Mikan, carried her bridal style, and went to the car. I drove her to the hospital.

Mikan was unconscious, lying on the hospital bed and I was here sitting beside her, holding her hand as I waited for her to open her eyes. A few hours later, she opened her eyes.

"N-Natsume?" She whispered

"Mikan" I said gently

She suddenly sat up, hugged me, buried her face on my chest, and cried. I hugged her back. I can feel that she is still scared of what happened because she was shaking.

"It's all right now" I said

"you shouldn't have done that. You could get in trouble." She muttered, sobbing

"baka" I said

"......"

"oi"

"Natsume, make love with me"

**TBC...................**

**Oh yeah!**

**What do you think he would say? sorry if it was short **


	7. tell me

Did I hear right? Or was I just hallucinating? Did Mikan just asked me to make love with her? What the hell. Is she on drugs? I stared at her like she was crazy

"Please Natsume"

"A-are y-you n-nuts?" I stuttered. I blushed. What the heck happened to the world

"No, I'm not"

"you are really insane. Why would you want to do that?" I said

"You don't want me?" She said while her long bangs covered her eyes. I could tell that she was hurt because of rejection. And I really am guilty. I just...I'm afraid what will happen to her if my father finds out IF we had done 'it' and he would hurt her again

"no, it's just I...um....My father would know" I stammered

"He wouldn't!" She said desperately

"I.....No, Mikan. I won't make love with you" I said

"..........."

"it's just that I wouldn't have an affair with my mom you know" I said carefully trying not to hurt her feelings. She smiled and it seems that she understand, I could see pain in her eyes though.

**Mika's POV**

I understand Natsume. I didn't know why I said that. I just felt rejection washed over me. I hope Natsume wouldn't see the pain in my eyes. I wish everything would go back to normal

"oi. What did you meant by 'but if you know what is happening right now, you would understand me' ? (referring to chapter 3)

I was shocked because of what he said. What will I do now?

"None of your business" I said coldly

"It's my business because it involves why you broke up with me!" He shouted at me

I froze. Why was he so angry with me? I didn't meant to be cold to him. I just have to. He started to shake me

"Tell me what is happening!" He yelled, pissed. I shook like a child. Like he was going to hurt me like Kaito did. Tears went down my cheeks and I slapped his hands off my shoulder, ran to the bedroom's CR, and locked the door

"**OPEN THE DOOR MIKAN!" **He shouted, banging his fist on the door. I was shaking like crazy. I convinced myself that he wasn't going to hurt me like Kaito did but my body won't obey. He pounded harder and the door went down. I was here in the corner hugging my knees and crying like a mental person

"Mikan..." He said gently and walked towards me. He caressed my cheek and hugged me

"I'm sorry. I scared you" He said apologetically.

I just nodded like a child.


	8. Pervert!

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume carried me bridal style to the bed and gently laid me on the bed but he tripped on the chair and fell on top of me. I blushed, He smirked. Tch. the nerve of this guy. I pushed him away but he didn't get off me but instead, he kissed me. I pounded his chest

"Hhmmmmmmmmppppppphhhhhhh!"

Suddenly, the nurse came and blushed

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing" she said embarrassed of what she saw but it's not what she think it is. Stupid Natsume. I pushed him harder and he fell on the floor.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" He groaned in pain

"for being a pervert, and the nurse even saw us! Hmph!" I said while I pouted

"Ouch! I-I think I sprained my ankle" He said

"Hmph. I won't believe it. I'm not that stupid you know," I said

He groaned in pain and I think he really did sprained his ankle

"N-Natsume, D-daijoubo?" I said, worried

"...................."

"Natsume! Natsume!" I ran towards him and cried

"Natsume...Natsume.....d-daijoubo?"

I was crazy. I cried like he was going to die. I didn't know but I don't want to see him hurt

Suddenly, he kissed me and laughed. Then I cried more.

"Natsume no baka!" I sobbed. I was worried about him yet he was just laughing there.

"I'm sorry" he said and hugged me. Suddenly the nurse came in **AGAIN**.

"I'm sorry for disturbing again!" she said. We sweat dropped as I pulled away but Natsume Hugged me tightly. I wiped my tears away

"Please let us stay like this just for a little more," He said pleadingly

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He kissed my forehead and he muttered something...I think it was _I love you. _

"Sleep in my room later" He said

"P-PERVERT!" I blushed

"but I thought you wanted to do 'it' with me?" he said seductively

"w-well, a-ano....um...." I stuttered

He chuckled

"you're so cute when you blush, you know" He said

I blushed more. E-eh? Then I agreed to sleep in his room. He said that he was not going to rape me. I laughed. He said that it was dangerous for me to sleep beside Kaito because of what happened. I nodded and he said we would fix this problem tomorrow

We went back to our house quietly

"I'm gonna take a shower, and don't you dare peek!" I said while he smirked. After I took a shower I remembered my clothes was in our room. [Kaito and Mikan]. I blushed. How would I sleep? I went out of the bathroom and I could see that Natsume blushed. I blushed too.

"N-Natsume? C-can I borrow some of your clothes?" I hesitated

He smirked. He went to towards me

"What if I don't want to?" He whispered seductively in my ear. I blushed 100 shades of red.

"H-hentai! Baka Natsume!" I said

He chuckled and went in the shower room, a few minutes later he came out and I blushed again because he was just wearing a towel around his waist

"Like what you see?" He asked

"n-no"

He chuckled again and threw a t-shirt. I went into the bathroom and changed into it. It's kinda big. It reaches up to my knees. So I don't have to wear pants anymore.

I went out, jumped to the bed, and giggled like a child. Natsume rolled his eyes, laid on the bed and said

"Sleep on the couch idiot." He said coldly. I hmphed and went out of the bed. Suddenly, he hugged me from behind.

"Idiot, I'm kidding" he pulled me and laid me on the bed. He laid beside me and hugged my waist and buried his face on my chest. I smiled and hugged his head and we fell asleep.

**TBC.........I AM LEGEND...HAHAHA!**


	9. Natsume

**Natsume's POV**

I was woken up by a screaming voice beside me. Stupid polka dots. I was sleeping and she was screaming? WHAT THE HELL! I opened my eyes and I felt something soft on my hand and when I looked at it....Oh, dear god......shit.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!" The house shook because of her screaming, like an earthquake! I blushed and removed my hands. You know what I just did? I just ACCIDENTALLY touched Mikan's chest!

"Y-you're trying to molest me aren't y-you?" She said panicky.

"Who would want to rape you anyways? and besides you said you want to do 'it' with me" I smirked.

She glared at me and I chuckled. She stood up and did the 'I'm watching on you' move **(The one's in Kung fu panda Haha). **I laughed and she narrowed her eyes, went outside, and slammed the door. It was so powerful that the frame on the wall fell. I followed her. She went downstairs and My idiotic father glared at us.

"Why are you wearing Natsume's shirt?" he asked suspiciously.

"umm...I......" She said nervously

"She didn't want to wake you up so she borrowed my clothes. Is there a problem?" I glared

"tch" he said.

After breakfast, I went to my room and someone knocked on it. Scratch that, rather someone banged on it.

I opened it and found my father with a pissed face and he punched me hard that my mouth bled. He grabbed my collar and said

"Don't you dare touch Mikan! Moreover, stay away from her or you will gonna get what you deserve. You are already over! anything that you will do to get her back won't work. We're already married!" He shouted. I slapped his hand on my collar, panting. He punched my stomach and I heard someone gasped.

"Kaito! What did you do to Natsume!" she ran towards me and caressed my cheeks.

"are you alright?" she asked. I slapped her hand away from my face. He's right, she's my mother now so I wouldn't do anything to her anymore. We'll just be a family and Mikan wouldn't get hurt because of me.

"N-Natsu-"

I cut her off

"stay away from me. I don't want to see your face. **GET OUT!" **I shouted at her and I could see the water forming in her eyes. My father smirked.

"N-Natsu" She said but her voice cracked. Damn. She was about to cry. She stood up and went to Kaito. She hugged him and cried.

"I'm sorry Natsume," She said and trailed off to their room

**Waaaaaaaahhhhhh! I'm running out of ideas! Haha! Please give me some! Thanks! Reviews!**


	10. You're mine

**Mikan's POV**

Does Natsume really hate me now that he doesn't want to see me ever again? Natsume, why? I don't understand you. A while ago you were so kind to me and then now you're angry with me. Why do you keep on doing that? My feelings are all mixed up. Do you still love me or do you hate me now? I don't know what to do...Natsume....Natsume......Natsume......I must be stupid for hoping that he still loves me... because of what I did, he will never forgive me....but Natsume...... Please...don't hate me because it hurts so much...but it's my fault anyways...Natsume...I love you.

Now I am here, crying alone, in the closet. I don't care if it's dark. I just wanted to be alone. Besides, I don't want Natsume to see me crying. Kaito went to work. I sighed. He was looking for me a while ago but good thing he didn't find me because if he did. I will be going with him and I cannot refuse.

I heard someone opened our room and the steps became louder. I tried to control my sobbing but my body is deceiving me. Then the footsteps became closer to the closet where I was hiding. Someone opened it and I saw Natsume. I wiped my tears and faked a smile.

"Natsume, ahehehe. What are you doing here?" I said softly, faking a smile. I know that he was not deceived by my smile. I know that he knows that I was crying. He just wore a sad look.

"Gomene" He said. He hugged me and kissed my forehead. I tried to pull away but he didn't let go. I started to cry

"Natsume, I don't understand you. A while ago you were kind to me, then you're angry, and then you're nice again. I'M CONFUSED NATSUME!" I yelled. He hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"Natsume............why ............don't you hate me? " I said while sobbing.

"I could never hate you baka" He said and laughed a little.

"But-but you're angry with me," I said

"Why is that?"

"b-because I hurt you" I muttered

**Natsume's POV**

Stupid polka dots. What was she thinking? How could I hate her when I love her so much? And it's true that she hurt me but that doesn't mean I hate her. And it's true that I'm angry with her but I love her so much that I couldn't hate her.

"stupid. It's true that I'm angry with you but I don't hate you." I said playfully while ruffling her hair.

"See? You're angry with me. Anger and hate are the same." she sniffed

I sighed. How can I convince that I don't really hate her? It's harder than I thought it is. I smirked. I pulled back and held her face. She stared.

"Does this face looks that it's lying? I don't hate you Mikan" I said gently and I was going to kiss her when I remembered something

It was different now. She is my mother and I am his son. We shouldn't be doing this. I sighed and stopped my actions.

AFTER THAT :D

**Mikan's POV**

Kaito went home and he suddenly kissed me, led me to our room, and locked the door. I was shocked so I pulled away.

"w-what are you doing!" I said

"I say this every night! Why won't you make love with me!" Kaito said angrily. I was scared.

"Or do you want....." I cut him off....I know what he would say. That he would kill Natsume

"O-ok. I-" he cut me off by kissing me roughly and started to unbutton my shirt

**Natsume's POV**

I was walking across 'their' room when I heard WEIRD noises. Oh, shit. Are they...Are they......I tried to open the door but it was locked. I was furious, I knocked the door down, and I saw the most unexpected thing. They were making love! Holy shit. They stared at me. I was furiously mad and pissed. Why did Mikan agreed to do that!! I ran towards the bed and grabbed Mikan and walked to my room even she had no clothes on

"OI! NATSUME! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB OUR PRIVACY?!"He shouted while running after me

"shut up" I threw a vase at him and it knocked him off to sleep

"NATSUME! Put me down! Put me down!" She struggled but I didn't obey her. I went into my room and locked the door. As I shouted at her...AGAIN

"YOU BAKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN THAT ROOM!" I shouted furiously

"I-I" I cut her off. I couldn't believe I can't control myself! I have to admit that I was jealous!

"YOU'RE ONLY MINE MIKAN! AND MINE ALONE!" I said greedily and kissed her roughly. I could tell that her whole body is shaking as I tightened my grip on her wrists. She bit my hand, ran to my bathroom, and locked the door. I knocked the door down and saw her there, naked and crying in the corner.

As I walked towards her, she shook more and she looked at me like I was going to rape her. I wanted to stop but my body won't obey me and that was the beginning of the biggest mistake of my life.


	11. Nothing will be the same

**Mikan's POV**

My body feels heavy. Ugh. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. I panicked. I saw someone beside me and it's Natsume, Naked! W-wah! ....... N-Natsume, why-why did you do this? I started sobbing and I know I'm an idiot because this is what I wanted right? But not like this. It's a forced sex! It means that he...he r-raped me! Natsume...doushite....

**Natsume's POV**

I heard someone sobbing silently beside me and when I opened my eyes, I saw her crying and I knew why...because I did something to her that I would regret forever. Mikan stared at me, scared. I knew she was scared because of what happened, because of what I did to her. I know she must be tired that I'm asking for forgiveness every time I do something terrible to her. But this time, she won't ever forgive me. I touched her face but she ran to the corner, hugging the pillow in front of her. I can tell that she was shaking, afraid what I will do to her.

"Mikan, don't look at me like that" I muttered.

".............." She didn't speak.

"Mikan" I said but still no reply. I wrapped the blanket around my waist and came to her, I touched her face but she shook even more and it seems like she would burst out crying. I hugged her and she said pleadingly

"N-Natsume...P-Please d-don't.....D-don't d-do I-it...." I think she is still traumatized about what happened. I didn't meant to it was just that I was so jealous

I could feel tears on my chest

"I know you're tired of forgiving me....I know you won't forgive me ever" I said carefully.

"Please d-don't d-do I-it!"

I hugged her tighter. I didn't thought I would come this far......I hate myself, for hurting her.

She pounded her fist on my chest

"NATSUME! LET GO! I'M SCARED!" She yelled at me. Nothing will be the same ever again

**I'm sorry if it is short! hehe! give me some ideas what will happen nxt.....haha..am I even an author? LOL....I don't care. I'm running out of ideas again....sorry!**


	12. Mikan

I let her go and she ran towards their room. I chased her, good thing that my father was still unconscious on the floor. I went inside because the door is already broken, right?

"Mikan..."

"Leave me alone!" She started to throw things at me. I dodged all of it. I went towards her she backed away. Suddenly, she fainted but I caught her on time. I put her clothes on but I had a hard time putting it because I was blushing madly. I drove her to the hospital. The doctor and nurses put her in the bed and carried her into the ER. After a few hours, the doctor came out and came to me.

"Mr. Hyuuga? Are you the husband of Mrs. Mikan Sakura Hyuuga?" The doctor asked me

"No. I'm his son" I said coldly. The doctor was surprised. Who wouldn't be?

"Um....I have good news....your mother is pregnant!" He said excitedly

One word: crap.

I ran to towards the door and went inside and I saw Mikan crying, staring at the window.

"Mikan....."

It seems that I startled her. She put her arms on her chest like I was going to do it again to her.

Days and days passed she is still in the hospital and whenever I walked into her room, she would stare at me with frightened eyes and back away. I had enough and after that day, I went into her hospital room. She was sleeping. I sat on the bed and caressed her cheeks. She woke up, sat up, and went out of the bed.

"Mikan...I won't hurt you"

She shakes like crazy when I say her name. I was now pissed. To be truthful, I have a short temper. That's why I always accidentally shout at Mikan. I came to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU! WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND! HUH? STUPID!" I shouted AGAIN. Tears came out of her eyes.

"Please kill me now, Natsume" She finally said. I widened my eyes. What was she thinking!

"Kill me Natsume so everyone won't have to suffer," She sobbed. I couldn't believe her! She was the one suffering!

"IDIOT! YOU'RE SO SELFISH! WHAT ABOUT THE BABY! HUH?! AND WHAT ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO CARES FOR YOU! DON'T GIVE ME THAT 'KILL ME' CRAP! COZ I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT" I yelled, with angry eyes. I know that I scared her because she haven't seen me like this before. I let go of her.

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go"


	13. All that matters

**Natsume's POV**

'_I'm sorry Mikan. I shouldn't have done that. I let my jealousy wash over me. If you could just give me a second chance, I would prove to you that I am better than my dad is. I could prove to you that I am the perfect guy for you...but can you even forgive me for what I did? I don't think I can have a second chance.'_ I thought while I ran away from Mikan. I don't want her to be hurt anymore. Part of me wanted to win her back but I would only hurt her and another part of me doesn't want to be with her so I can't hurt her anymore. I don't want to hurt her anymore. So I will stay away from her. But what about the baby?! What will I do? If I'll be with her, I might accidentally kill the baby and..The baby will......ARGH!

I went to this big tree outside the hospital and punched it several times. I don't care if my hands bled. I didn't feel anything at all. While I was punching the tree, Mikan came towards me and hugged me.

"Natsume! Stop! Yamete!" She cried

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANT TO DIE!" I shouted furiously.

"Natsume! Stop! I don't want you to die!" She cried more

"I DON'T CARE!" I shoved her away and she fell hard on the floor. She gasped in horror as I turned around and saw her legs covered in blood. Oh shit. Please kami-sama don't take away our baby. Take me instead. I carried her to the ER....while I was running there

"SEE? This is why I want to die...because I will only hurt you and our baby!" I almost shouted

"But if you die, you will only hurt us more" she said weakly.

I was shocked by what she said. Does this mean that she still loves me?

"I love you, Natsume." She said

"I-I love you too" I hurried to the ER and they carried her in there. I was happy that I knew that she loved me. It didn't matter if she has a husband or not. All that matters is that she loves me.

After a few hours, the doctor came to me and........

**Cliff-hanger......!**

**What will happen next? : ) muhahahhahahaahah! –evil grin-**


	14. Author's note: vote

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**I don't actually like to do an author's note...haha! but I really need your votes! **

**Do you want the baby to die or not?**

**Hehehe, so the most votes will win! But I think I might actually write that the baby died 'coz it's so thrilling! LOL**

**Thanks and vote! I will think about your votes first. Hahaha. Bye!**

**xoxo,**

**xxxkawaiixxx**


	15. hatred

**Ok, voting has now officially ended...even though there are only a few authors who voted! XD! So here are the results**

**Authors who want the baby to live: 1**

**Authors who want the baby to die: 3**

**So the decision has made! The baby will die! :]  
**

**Natsume's POV**

The doctor came to me and said

"Mr. Hyuuga, I'm afraid that the baby is......"

I cut him off by grabbing his collar

"what the hell is your problem?! Why didn't you do anything!"

"Mr. Hyuuga calm down. We did our best but the baby didn't survived. I'm sorry"

I let go of his collar and ran inside the room

"MIKAN!"

There she was, I saw her, crying. I didn't meant to. It was just an accident. Mikan...sorry

"Natsume...." she hugged me tight and cried more

"Mikan...I'm sorry"

"it's not your fault Natsume" She said between sobs

"What do you mean it's not my fault?" I said angrily

"if I haven't stopped you a while ago, this wouldn't happened"

What the hell was she thinking? It's all my fault! Here we go again, I might shout at her. Tch, stupid temper.

"IT"S NOT YOUR FAULT IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU'RE BLAMING YOURSELF EVEN IF IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" I shouted

"Natsume....do you really hate me that much? Why?" She asked, hurt.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH HUH! YES...I HATE YOU THAT MUCH! I HATE YOU FOR BREAKING UP WITH ME AND MARRYING MY FATHER! I HATE IT WHEN I SEE YOU TOGETHER! I HATE YOU!"

**Mikan's POV**

I was right. He hates me more than anything in this world. It's all my fault because I'm weak. I gave up on Natsume. I should fight for our love. But it's too late. It's true that I'm a coward, but I just don't want to see Natsume hurt.

"Then why didn't you kill me when I asked you to kill me?" I had a hard time saying it to him

"................."

"so, you don't really love me. What you said earlier is not true, Natsume...."

"............."

"I'm going home" I ran as fast as I could, I don't care if people are staring at me. I just want to be alone. I don't care if I trip or stumble. Nothing matters now...nobody cares for me...I don't know where I am going but at least I'm alone. But suddenly, Men in black suit grabbed me and I blacked out.

I slowly opened my eyes just to find out that I'm here again it's like a ware house that is full of explosives. This is where bad memories happened. This is where all the things started to complicate

"My beloved wife" Someone said darkly and it's obvious that it was Kaito

"K-Kaito?" I stuttered

"Tell me Mikan, what happened?" He said as if he's threatening me to tell him

"It's nothing really..."

"LIAR!" He slapped me on the cheek.

"K-kai-"he cut me off

"You had an affair with Natsume! How dare you! You're mine Mikan! If I can't have you, nobody will!" He shouted.

"H-how"

"I hired someone to spy on you! And you even got pregnant! What the hell is your problem! What if he'll hurt you?!" He said with a hint of concern. I just cried and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again" I sobbed. At least somebody still cared for me...Kaito

**Kaito's POV**

-evil laugh- I'll make you fall for me Mikan...I promise that...My plan is working..Muhahahahah..I can't believe she fell for that

**Natsume's side**

Mikan...I hate you because you're so kind to me...this is all my fault...


	16. I'll be strong

**Yay! I'm here again! I am the chosen one...:)) hah just kidding...well enjoy the story!**

**Natsume: wait a minute...**

**Hey! How did you get here? Aren't you supposed to be shooting! And where's the director!**

**Natsume: stupid you are the director**

**Whatever...anyways I ****do**** own Gakuen Alice! ****Yay**** for me!**

**Use these codes for the underlined words:**

**Do- don't**

**Yay- aww...**

**Enjoy reading my story!**

It was a fine morning, the house is peaceful and calm, birds are chirping.......

Kaito and Mikan are eating together because Natsume is not yet awake

**Mikan's POV**

I'm going to pretend that nothing happened yesterday. I'm gonna forget about it. I'm gonna start from the beginning. Pretend that Natsume and I haven't even met before I got married to Kaito. Pretend that I'm happy even if I'm not. Pretend that I don't love Natsume anymore. Everything changed. He doesn't love me anymore. It hurts, but even though, I, Mikan Sakura promise not to show that I'm hurt to anyone. I'll not cry nor shed a tear! I will be strong...I will try not to be a burden....I will be....I started to cry...

"Mikan-chan? Are you okay?" Kaito asked me

Kaito became nice to me since last night and I felt secured in his arms like I feel around Natsume. I think I'm starting to like Kaito but even though, I still love Natsume...

"I'm fine" I sniffed. He stood from his chair and hugged me. I cried and cried

"it's okay Mikan" He said

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

I woke up, brushed my teeth, and went downstairs and I saw my idiot father and Mikan hugging. Damn him, I wish he would die already and go to the deepest pit of hell. Tch. I went towards them and faked a cough. They pulled away and

"Good morning my dear son" Mikan said sweetly

"hn" I replied. She smiled and said

"come here, eat with us"

My dad just glared at me. Tch, damn that bastard.

"Don't come near him hon, he might do something to you again or hurt you" He said

"Shut the hell up" I said, annoyed

"Natsume! You mustn't talk to your father like that!" She scolded me

"fine! Be on his side! I don 't care!" I shot back

"NATSUME! STOP IT!" She shouted

"You don't have the right to shout at me because you're just my step-mother, you're just useless and don't even bother to act like your Mrs. Nice-Girl 'coz you're not. You slut" I said harshly

**End of POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I won't cry...I won't cry... I won't cry...I won't cry... I won't cry...I won't cry...I tried to stop my tears from falling.....and I successfully stopped it. I smiled at him and said

"ok, I'm a slut if you think that way. Eat now. I'll just be get an orange juice for you" I said cheerfully

".............."

**End of POV**

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan??? I didn't meant to hurt you...damn myself...

"How dare you call your mom a slut!" My dad shouted

"Why are you pretending that you care for her anyways? You can't fool me," I said coldly

"Why do you even care?"

**End of POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I got an orange juice for Natsume, I went to the dining table and I heard something

"Me? Care for her? Tch. not even close" Natsume said

I was startled by those words. I suddenly dropped the glass and they both looked at me.

I laughed

"how stupid of me. I'm sorry, please continue your conversation"

I picked up the pieces of glass but suddenly my hand was bleeding but even though, I continued picking them up.

"Mi-" I cut Natsume off

"I'm fine...don't pretend that you like me Natsume. Just do whatever you want, say whatever you want. It's okay with me. And it's perfectly fine that you hate me. No hard feelings" I said while my long bangs are covering my eyes. All I said was a lie. It's not fine. I don't want Natsume to hate me. It hurts so much. Now, my tears are trying to fall but I will not let them. I promised myself that I would be strong. I promised that I would not be a burden to this family.

And with that, I walked away


	17. I don't know what to do anymore

**Mikan's POV**

I'm such an idiot for believing that Natsume wouldn't hate me. I'm here in our room, crying. I hate myself! I promised to be strong. Not to cry and now I'm here crying. But I just can't help it. I can't accept the fact that he thinks of me like a slut and useless. I want to forget it but I just can't. What would you feel if someone that you loved so much said that to you? He promised...He promised that he would trust me...but-

Someone knocked on my door. I wiped my tears away, grabbed a book, and pretend to be reading it

"come in" I said

That someone closed the door

"Mikan" a husky voice said

"May I help you?" I said while acting as if I'm so interested on the book I'm reading.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry...I didn't know what I was thinking back there" Natsume said

"No, it's totally fine. You don't need to say sorry. Besides, I would be glad if you are telling the truth to me" I said. But deep inside, I don't want to know the truth, that he hates me. I'd rather live in a world of lies, where I can't be hurt.

"Why are you even trying to be strong? You don't need to" He said coldly

"who says that I was?" I asked innocently as I placed the book on the table beside the bed.

"don't pretend Mikan...don't control your feelings...it will make you worse"

"THEN WHAT WILL I DO NATSUME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!"

I said while my tears began to fall.

"Every time I do something, you don't appreciate it at all, instead you just insult me and say hurtful words!" I cried more

"Mikan...."

"I don't need your pity Natsume 'coz I perfectly understand what you think of me from the very beginning" I cracked

"Maybe, you're right...I am useless and a slut! Are you happy now? That you have made your point? That I'm miserable and I want to die?"

Natsume slapped Mikan hard on the cheek

I touched my cheek and cried more

"You're the one making your life miserable! Why won't you fight!" He shouted angrily

I stared at him...Natsume..slapped me....For the first time he...slapped me...**(I don't recall but did Natsume had slapped her before in the last chapters? Oh, well...never mind)**

"Because I know I would lose and everything will disappear...I don't want that to h-happen" I continued to cry

**Sorry if it is a bit short...because I'm not in the mood today...Hahaha! ja ne! Reviews!**


	18. Idiot

**Yay! My laptop is finally working! I want to thank all my reviewers who waited for this chapter and I'm really, really sorry for that! ^_____________^ please enjoy!**

**And I changed the chapter 18****th****! Coz I think it sucks so I'll change it!**

Previous chapter:

"_Because I know I would lose and everything will disappear...I don't want that to h-happen" I continued to cry _

End

Mikan's POV

"What do you mean….Mikan?" Natsume asked seriously.

"N-nothing" I sobbed

"Why did you said that? Are you hiding something from me…please Mikan just tell me the truth. I'm sorry" He wiped my tears away.

I can't ….say the truth. I don't want Natsume to get hurt. Please Natsume don't make me say it……

I shook my head and he said

"Mikan….it's ok, I won't be mad"

"There's nothing really"

"Mikan…..I just want to know the truth"

"I can't get you involved" I sobbed

"I'm ready for anything Mikan. What do you say…..um……we escape?"

My eyes widen…..what did he just said?

"W-what?!"

"Shhh…. That bastard might hear you, idiot"

"b-but w-we….you…him….escape…me……and…"

"Are you going to even finish one sentence?"

I sighed

"No, we can't do that. Kaito is my husband now. I can't just leave him here"

"I don't care"

"Natsume, please" I begged

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan…..Why won't you come with me…..I have an idea….I smirked. I know how this girl can come with me. She is very easy to trick

"Kaito said he won't mind" I said

"h-hontou?" She asked curiously

"We're just going for a vacation…you know….mom and son…..'bonding time'"

"Ok then!" Her face lit up and packed her things

Idiot

**Waaahhh…I know it's boring…I can't think of anything…..Please review people! Ja! Thanks!**


	19. Oh, Shit!

**Yeah! It's **_**LONG **_ **since I updated!!! Sorry everyone~! Lol, promise, I'll make it up to you by updating soon enough :] so yeah, enjooooyyyy! ^_____^**

**NEXT DAY**

**Natsume's POV**

My plan is working well. I smirked. Stupid Kaito left early for work, and that's a **VERY **good thing. I paid the maids, drivers and security guards so they won't tell where we'll be going. I tapped my foot on the floor as I waited impatiently for polka.

"OI, POLKA! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?!" I shouted because she's upstairs. Tch, Girls takes **TOO **long to get ready. Pfft,

"Gaaaaah! Natsume, I don't know what to wear~!" She shouted back, tch.

"Wear anything that you think suits you idiot," I shouted, annoyed. She didn't answered back so I added,

"Don't forget to wear your polka-dotted panties!" I shouted and smirked to myself. All the maids giggled as they heard what I said to Polka.

"PERVERT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tch, her voice is so annoying.

I waited for about 5 minutes, 4 minutes 59 seconds and 99 nano seconds to be exact. If nano seconds really do exist. Hn, She came down with a orange summer dress that suits her well. She seemed so happy,

"Oi, did you wear your polka panties?" I smirked.

"Gaaaah, Er…Yeah~" She blushed madly as she replied.

"You sure?," I asked

"H-hai"

"I don't know if you're telling the truth so let me look at it,"

"PERVERTTT!!!!!!!!!" She pouted.

"Hn.."

I stared at her blankly for so long so she got uncomfortable and said

"N-ne, Natsume, why are you staring?"

"Nothing, let's go" I started to walk as she followed.

"Ne, ne, Natsume, where are we going ne?" She said excitedly.

"Stop aski—" I was cut off when my stupid father entered the house. OH SHIT.

He stopped at her tracks when he saw us dressed and ready to leave.

"I just forgot something so I thought I'll get it, but somehow, I see something very interesting happening here" He smirked.

Fuck, how can I get through this. I glared at Mikan meaning that she's supposed to shut up and not talk, she understood and went behind me. But while she was there, she was tugging my shirt and was asking

"Ne, I thought Kaito agreed to this?" She whispered softly.

"He did, just stay right there"

**To Be Continued…**

**Yeah, this is short. Haha, but I still have t do my homework and stuff. :D so yeah, bye!!!**


End file.
